Many fluids within a wellbore contain various inorganic compounds. Such compounds have the tendency to deposit on metallic components including tubulars or casing downhole, and which is referred to as scale. Various measures, including chemical treatments, are taken to remove scale as well as prevent its build-up in downhole components. For example, a treatment chemical may be injected into a downhole production tubing string, for example, to reduce scale deposition and buildup and thus preserve the life of downhole components and improve processes and production. Additionally, any of a variety of special-purpose treatment chemicals may be injected into a downhole production tubing string for various purposes.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.